


Just A Little More (Collection of Dirty, Dirty Fantasies)

by anAngel_aDemon



Category: American Satan (2017), Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awkward Blow Jobs, Band, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Concert, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Kinky, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Music, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punk, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rock Stars, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, musician - Freeform, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAngel_aDemon/pseuds/anAngel_aDemon
Summary: A Collection of dirty, dirty fantasies with characters from Black Veil Brides and the Relentless from the movie American Satan. Things are bound to get a whole lot more kinky in the next couple chapters ;)Enjoy





	1. In The dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's hands rested on my hips, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. He moved his thumbs in circular motions as he slid them farther down, hooking his fingers around the waistband of my jeans as he ground his hips into mine. I moaned, bringing my arms up to tangle then in Andy's hair. I could feel Ashley's boner digging into my but and Andy's digging into my crotch, turning me on more than I already was.
> 
> "Ugh fuck me already," I hissed when Andy's lips left mine for my cheek. Andy chuckled darkly against my face.
> 
> "Wadaya think Ashley, does our little slut deserve it?" Ashley chuckled against the back of my neck.

I yawned as I reached for my keys. My short outing had become a long one, resulting in me getting home at 1 AM. I continued to rummage through my bag for my keys and when I finally found them I placed the key in the lock, not realizing it was already unlocked before. Strange, I could've sworn that I had locked it before leaving... I walked in, cautious and a little more awake than before. The house was quiet and dark. Maybe I had just forgotten to lock it. I shut the door behind me and fumbled for the light switch when a hand grabbed mine. I opened my mouth to scream but I was pulled so fast into someone's arms that the breath was knocked out of me.

"I will not hesitate to slit your throat if you scream," a voice right behind me whispered in my ear. I decided to scream anyway but was cut off with a big hand against my mouth. I struggled to free myself from the man's tight grip when an evil chuckle sounded across the hallway. My eyes were adjusting and I could see a dark figure walking towards me. My eyes widened in fright.

"I think we can have a little fun with you before we have to kill you," The man walked up to me and caressed my cheek, I recognized that voice. I bit into the hand that was over my mouth and the man behind me let go with a yelp.

"What the fuck Andy!" I yelled at the guy infront of me. "You're so fucking lucky I didn't call the cops on you guys!"

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway," my boyfriend, Andy muttered. The guy behind me let go of me and I turned to find Ashley with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck do you guys think you were even doing?!" I screamed, pissed as fuck.

"Oh dear, I don't think someone is behaving very well. Bad langauge doesn't become a young lady," Andy whispered.

"What?" I asked dumbly, turning around. Andy roughly pulled me into an embrace and crashed his lips into mine. Oh so that's what they had been planning. Assholes.

Ashley came up behind me and started nipping at my neck. I moaned, giving Andy access to roam my mouth. Ashley's hands glided down my back, pushing me closer to Andy if that was possible. He let his hands rest on my but, gently massaging it as he continued to kiss and suck at my neck.

I relaxed into the familiar feel of Andy's and Ashley's skilled hands as they sandwiched me in between them. Andy's hands rested on my hips, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. He moved his thumbs in circular motions as he slid them farther down, hooking his fingers around the waistband of my jeans as he ground his hips into mine. I moaned, bringing my arms up to tangle then in Andy's hair. I could feel Ashley's boner digging into my but and Andy's digging into my crotch, turning me on more than I already was.

"Ugh fuck me already," I hissed when Andy's lips left mine for my cheek. Andy chuckled darkly against my face.

"Wadaya think Ashley, does our little slut deserve it?" Ashley chuckled against the back of my neck.

"Assholes," I groaned. Andy's fingers found the button to my jeans easily and popped it open, pulling the zipper down after it. Ashley slipped his fingers into the back of my jeans and helped Andy slowly pull them down. I stepped out of them. Ashley groaned, pulling my but against his crotch. I wasn't going to make it that easy on them. With Ashley's hands only resting lightly on my hips and Andy occupied with pulling off his shirt I was able to bolt for the stairs. I wasn't going to let them get it that easily as much as I wanted them to fuck me right away. As I ran up the stairs I could hear the guys' footsteps behind me as they hurried to catch up to me.

"Get back here bitch!" Andy yelled.

"You know you want it you fucking slut!" Ashley followed up. I giggled and ran for my bedroom. I quickly opened my closet doors and shut them behind me, trying to hide behind all the clothes hanging up. The bedroom door slammed and I jumped slightly, hitting the wall with my elbow, a thump resounding through the small space.

"Where could our little slut be Ash?" Andy said, his low voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmm, I dunno Andy, maybe we should finish with out her..." Ashley suggested. I stepped closer to the closet doors to peek through the little crack when the closet doors burst open and I came tumbling out. Ashley's strong arms wrapped around me, picking me up and throwing me onto the bed.

"You naughty girl," he whispered, getting on top of me and pinning my arms down. He started kissing and sucking on my neck again and then slowly started trailing down my neck, to my collar bones. I wimpered as Andy started trailing kisses up my left leg. "I think this shirt is gonna have to go," Ahsley whispered against my skin.

"You first," I demanded. I smirked.

"As you wish bitch," he slowly pulled his black shirt off and I watched as his muscles moved, his outlaw tattoo across his stomach now visible. I let my hand trail over it, and then trailed my hand lower to his belt buckle. I slipped my fingers over the material of his black jeans and he groaned as I pressed my palm into his crotch.

Andy's mouth was now trailing kisses up my right leg. Ashley pushed my hands away and slipped his hands underneath my top. His hands skimmed up my stomach. "Sit up," he commanded. I obeyed, sticking my hands up and he pulled my shirt right over my head. He tossed it on the floor and then pushed me back into the sheets as he attacked me with his lips again, this time massaging my boobs as well.

"Oh fuck," I hissed, Ashley's lips finding my chest. Andy's lips and hands were all over me and then I felt him hook his fingers around my underwear. Ashley brought his lips up to mine and pulled me up into his chest as he expertly unhooked my brah. Andy worked my panties off and soon they joined my shirt on the floor along with my brah.

"Fuck Andy!" I screamed as Andy immediately slid two fingers into me, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over my already soaking clit. Ashley, still sitting on top of me, started massaging my left breast as his lips hungrily sucked on the other. He licked my nipple a few times and then continued sucking on it as he used his fingers to play with and massage the other.

"Oh fuuuck," I hissed. Andy chuckled darkly as he removed his fingers. I groaned at the lost sensation. Ashley got off me as well and I frowned as I sat up on my elbows, then realizing what they were doing I sat back. I watched as both of them slowly slid off their black jeans. I couldn't help but moan as they both got out of their boxers. I've seen Andy and Ashley naked a gazillion times before but I'm still surprised every time by their perfection. Andy walked up to me and got up on the bed on his knees beside me. Ashley got on beside him on his knees as well and they both smirked as I sat up.

I first kissed the tip of Andy's cock, earning me a growl of impatience from Ashley. I laughed as I reached over and thumbed his head, then slowly started jerking him off as I took Andy's cock in my mouth. I started bobbing my head and Andy's hands gripped my hair, pushing me to deep throat him. Ashley moved a little closer so I could get a better grip on him. Their moans were getting too fucking much for me. I felt like I would cum just by pleasing them.

"Slow down babe," Ashley moaned. I obeyed him and then Andy pulled my head up.

Without a word Andy shoved me back against the bed and got on top of me. His kisses were full of lust as he started grinding on me. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I could feel his tip at my entrance and I couldn't wait any longer, sliding myself down, his cock filling me up, making me moan. We started moving in unison, his cock pumping in and out of me.

"Oh fuck Andy! Fuck!" I screamed as he slid deeper. I felt Ashley as he gripped my but and his cock moved to my entrance. Andy slid into me and stopped as Ashley slowly pushed into me. I felt so much fuller as they both filled me before starting to pump in and out of me again. They both picked up the pace and Ashley slapped my but.

"You like that you little whore?" Ashley asked, slapping me again.

"Yes," I moaned, pushing back into them. Andy gripped my back and pulled me flush against him, his nails digging into my skin as he let out a string of curses. Ashley growled as he picked up the pace a little more.

"Oh fuck, i'm so close!" I groaned, my breathing hard and slightly ragged. I could hear Andy's heart beating wildly as he moaned. Without warning he gripped me even tighter and then came deep inside me. Ashley came right after him and that was enough to send me over the edge. I pressed my face into Andy's chest as I came, muffling my screams.

We all tried to catch our breath as we came down from our highs. Ashley pulled out of me and rolled over to the other side of the bed, collapsing into the very crumpled sheets. Andy pulled out of me and I rolled off of him and snuggled in betweem him and Ashley.

"I think I could go for round two, what about you?" Andy whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"Definately," Ashley replied for me, pulling me closer to him. Andy moved closer to me and kissed my lips as Ashley gently kissed my neck.


	2. Not So Quiet in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reader (in first person) x Johnny Faust (Andy Biersack's Character in American Satan). As the title suggests, the scene is set in a library. Enjoy ;)

The light of the old fashioned lamps along the walls bled through the bookshelves as I pushed the cart laden with books ahead of me. I loved spending time in the library, especially at night when I could kick everyone out and clean up in silence. I stopped to place a book back in it's place. A creak of the floor alerted me to someone else's presence in the otherwise deserted library. 

"Hello?" My voice echoed slightly in the quiet. I stepped away from my cart and walked down the bookshelves to the main aisle. There was another creak, so I followed the sound, ready to kick out whoever thought they could hang out after hours. Another creak had me looking around the next bookshelf, but there was no one there. A couple more minutes of inspecting the nearby aisles in a fruitless search had me wondering if it had just been old building doing it's thing in the wind. 

I returned to my cart and tried to shrug off the feeling that someone was there, humming to keep myself preoccupied as a slipped another book into it's place. As I reached for a top shelf to put away a particularly heavy book, a pair of hands grabbed at my waist and yanked me back. I let out a squeak of surprise as hot breath whispered against my skin. "Hey babe," Johnny's voice drew a ragged breath out of me as he pressed his lips against my neck. 

"Johnny, I have to finish my work," I begged, pushing at his hands with little force. 

"Hmmmm, but I could think of something better to do with your time. Our time," he whispered, grabbing my hair and gently tugging at it to expose more of my neck to his hungry lips. 

"Please Johnny," I whined, "I need to..."

Johnny grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, getting a gasp of surprise. "What you need to do this get down on your knees," he said, practically growling. I shivered a little at his demand and found myself kneeling on the carpeted floor. "You remember when we first met?" he asked as he brushed my hair back from my face. I nodded as he bent down to pull my hair into a ponytail. "You were sitting at a desk right over there, typing away on your computer." He pulled my hair tight against my scalp and then stood straight up. "I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you," he chuckled darkly as he started unbuckling his belt. "You looked so innocent back then... you were so innocent." 

"And then you came along," I whispered, a little smile playing on my lips. 

"And then I came along," he repeated. As he began unzipping his pants I had a sudden realization. 

"What if someone comes in?" I asked. 

"I might've made a duplicate of your key and locked the doors," he smirked. I bit my lip. 

"Of course you did." 

"Now why don't you be a good little girl and do what needs to be done?" he winked and flashed his wicked smile. I nodded and without a word reached for his skinny jeans pulling them down. His boxers soon followed and I faced with something I'd grown to enjoy. As I reached for his dick he placed his hands on top of my head and gave me a reassuring smile. I grabbed the base and brought my mouth to the tip, very gently placing a kiss on it and then sticking out my tongue to lick a stripe from the bottom to the top. Johnny gave an impatient growl and gripped my hair a little tighter. With that I took him in my mouth and brought my hand up to start moving up and down the base as moved my lips in the same rhythm. He let out a sigh as I took more of him in my mouth, the tip coming close to hitting the back of my mouth. Then without warning, he pushed my face against him and I was choking on his dick. He started fucking my face and I tried to take to suck in a breath as he pulled out before slamming back in and continuing his assault. I grabbed onto his legs for stability, trying to focus on him and breathing. 

Pulling out, he grabbed my arms and helped me up. Quickly kicking off his shoes and consequently his jeans and boxers, he pushed me up against a book shelf and gripped my hands above my head, nipping at my neck and kissing me everywhere but my lips. When I tried to capture his lips with mine he chuckled.

"You know I don't like to taste myself on you're lips babe," he whispered, bringing his lips back to my neck and kissing down, stopping to suck on my skin and then he bit down softly causing me to whimper and consequently groan. His hands disappeared so I placed mine on his shoulders and then his hands reappeared at my hips, his fingers finding the edge of my skirt and slowly pushing it up to bunch around my tummy. As he did this he watched my face with a smirk, his hands now artfully slipping into my pantyhose. He dropped down as he slipped my pantyhose down my legs and let his breath ghost over my skin as he moved to free them from my feet and then chucked them over his shoulder. Next he slipped his fingers under my panties and did another slow movement, dragging them down my legs for what felt like an eternity, his mouth so close to where I wanted it to be, but not close enough. 

"Please," I whined, trying to move my hips before he gripped them in his hands, stilling my efforts. Dipping his head, he pressed kisses up my thighs, pausing to take a look up at my face full of anticipation. Then a hand disappeared from my hip and his finger was pressing in-between my lips, finding my clit easily and gently rubbing against it as he brought his mouth to my cleanly shaven pussy. His tongue pressed against my skin and started dancing over the most sensitive parts of me as I tried to open my legs wider, begging him silently to delve deeper. Then his finger and tongue switched places and he slowly inserted his finer as his mouth started sucking on my clit. One finger was joined by a second and soon a third. I was a whimpering mess as he continued relentlessly. I let the sensations carry me as he moved his fingers faster in and out and his mouth sucked harder on that bundle of nerves and then all of a sudden he withdrew. 

I knew it was coming, he always loved to tease me before pulling away, but I always hoped he'd let me finish the first time around. He stood up and pressed his lips against mine quickly before ordering me to jump up. Thank goodness for his strong arms because otherwise this wouldn't be nearly as much fun. With my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and one of his hands under my butt, he used his other hand to guide his dick to my entrance. The tip pressed into me and he returned his second hand to my back to steady me as I slid onto his dick. Then I was being pressed up against the bookshelves and I couldn't be bothered with the book edges digging into my back as Johnny pounded into me, causing me to bounce a little with every thrust. 

"Look at me," he growled, his eyes full of that lust that I'd grown to crave. I died as ordered and stared into his dark eyes as he continued to thrust into me, his speed increasing slightly as he came closer to his climax. "I want you to watch me as I cum deep inside you babe," he said. I nodded, trying to keep my eyes open as he continued his thrusts. He pressed me more firmly against the sturdy shelves as he pulled one hand away to get in between us. His fingers found my clit and furiously started rubbing it as he tried to keep up his pace. My climax hit me hard and I moaned so loud, that someone had probably heard me. Johnny continued rubbing my clit as I orgasmed and then returned his hand to my back so that he could pick up the pace and reach his own climax. When it finally hit I had a hard time keeping my eyes open as the feeling of him cumming inside me had my toes curling and sent me into another orgasm. 

I slumped into him and he stood there with me in his arms for a few moments as we came down from our highs. When he finally set me down all I wanted to do was cuddle next to him in bed and fall asleep. Maybe shower first. 

"Are you gonna finish up your work?" Johnny chuckled evilly as he found his clothes and got dressed. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"I don't think I could if I tried." 

"What about I order some pizza and we head back to mine?" he said, coming up behind me and circling his hands around my waist as I tried to get dressed. 

"And then sleep?" I asked hopefully. 

"I don't think so," he whispered against my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave comments and kudos if you liked this chapter! You can also leave suggestions if there are characters or scenarios you want and you can leave them here or email them to me at stories8dan@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you guys think ;)  
> Much love- Lilly


End file.
